The Young Champions
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: A movie idea I had. Danny Phantom, Scarlet Spider, Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl, Supergirl, Bat-Girl, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. These 8 heroes have been forgotten and are living without a place to belong but when Pariah dark returns, stronger than ever these 8 misfits must rise together to fulfill a destiny even they didn't know about. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 0- prologue- forgotten heroes

**And yet another story. This one is a crossover team up starring.**

**-Daniel Fenton/ Danny Phantom**

**-Peter Parker/ Ben Reilly /Scarlet Spider (Peter's costume is based upon spi3y916's ultimate Scarlet Spider)**

**-Dave Lizewski/ Kick-Ass**

**-Mindy Macready/ Hit-Girl**

**-Barbra Gordon/ bat-girl**

**- Kara Kent/ Kara Zor-El/ Supergirl**

**-Katharine Pryde/ Shadowcat**

**-Kurt Wagner/ Nightcrawler**

**Their reasons for it vary but for whatever reason these teens are living a nomadic/ homeless lifestyle.**

_**Chapter 0- prologue- forgotten heroes**_

_Heroes. It seems that there are so many in the world these days. Particularly super heroes, a collection of individuals gifted with abilities that took them above other people or simply have the skill and determination to become a symbol of hope, some of these heroes become icons like the Avengers or the justice league but some do not. Some are forgotten._

* * *

><p><em>Amity Park<em>

Daniel Fenton sat on his knees in a crater where the nasty burger restaurant once was, due to the machinations of Dan Phantom, his evil alternate future self, his family and friends had been killed along with teacher Mr. Lancer.

He got up and started running back to his house. He knew that if he stuck around he would wind up in the custody of Vlad Masters and wind up as Dan. He couldn't let that happen.

Stopping at an ATM he took out all his families' savings before stuffing all his belongings into his parent's opps centre and launching it, and flying away forever.

* * *

><p><em>New York<em>

Peter Parker was stood in front of a mirror in his house. He had just finished watching Gwen Stacy's speech. She had recently been killed by the monster known as the green goblin, previously his old friend Harry Osborn. To make things worse during the chaos caused by Max Dillon- aka Electro- his aunt May had been electrocuted and died.

Peter had designed a new costume. A fully red costume based on his old Spider Man costume but with differently shaped eyes. Over it was a dark blue hoodie with 4 black Spider legs reaching around his torso and grey jeans torn at the ankles held up with a brown belt. He had black fingerless gloves over is hands and had newly modified web shooters, equipped with 3 retractable adimatium blades inspired by the super hero wolverine he had encountered at one time.

He had also given himself a buzz cut and dyed his hair blond. He packed his costume and some more clothes in the small hatch back his aunt had left him and he piled everything else including his 2 former Spider Man costumes in the back yard and set fire to it.

* * *

><p><em>Another part of New York<em>

"Okay so where are we going." Dave Lizewski asked. His friend and partner Mindy Macready had just told him that because of her using her guardian's police issue handgun to kill several thugs to save his life she had to leave New York.

"What do you mean we?" Mindy asked.

"Mindy since the Damico penthouse incident I saw my post Kick-Ass life and it just doesn't wok for me. All my allies are retiring and Kick-Ass doesn't work without a partner and there is no other partner that feels as right as Hit-Girl. Either way Dave Lizewski is a nobody, suspected paedophile, whose girlfriend cheated on him then dumped him for falsely believing I'm to be dong the same thing and whose parents are dead. There is very little left in that life for me. Therefore I am following you wherever you go. There is nothing better for me to do." Dave said. Mindy just stared at hi for a second before reaching over and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was long and tender yet passionate. "What was that?"

"My first kiss." Mindy replied, a blush coming over her features as she walked over to the bike, kicking the kick stand to put it down. "So pack up and you better be nice on this trip."

Dave broke into a grin and ran inside to grab his clothes and gear before joining his partner as they sped away from what was once a peaceful suburb.

* * *

><p>At a gas station a curvy redhead was filling up her bike while her sister in all but blood went to get them more food.<p>

"Okay got it Barbra." Barbra Gordon, aka Bat-Girl, looked over to see an attractive brunette with a now bulging backpack. The brunette was aforementioned sister Kara Kent, otherwise known as Supergirl, cousin of superman.

The 2 girls had been forced to leave their lives behind because they had learnt that the terrorist organisation HYDRA was disturbingly close to cracking their secret identities so they had to leave before they could confirm it and go after their families- particularly as if Kara Kent, cousin of reporter Clark Kent, was revealed to be Supergirl even the dumbest idiots would finally see past the glasses and see Clark's true identity of Superman.

Having stripped the bat cycle of all its bat-ish elements the girls had been travelling around aimlessly.

"How long are we goanna keep this up Babs?" Kara asked.

"As long as we can I guess." Barbra sighed.

* * *

><p>"X-men scatter!" Scott summers yelled as the police cruisers closed in on the remains of the Xavier institute. Most of the X-men were running towards the forest but, not paying attention to their direction Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat, and Kurt Wagner Nightcrawler had wound up running towards the cliff.

The realised their mistake just in time and stopped but the police opened fire. Kurt grabbed Kitty, who he had been in love with for as long as he had known her, and ported away, but not before a bullet had struck the girl in the hip.

* * *

><p><em>Danny Phantom, Scarlet Spider, Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl, Supergirl, Bat-Girl, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. These 8 young heroes are so much more than even they knew and yet here and know they are forgotten by the world. And yet they shall persevere and they will end up united to fight a threat the likes of which the rest of the hero world is unprepared to face. My name is Uatu the watcher and this is the story of fate's Young Champions.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for the prequel opening scene of the Young Champions. For the record all of the heroes will be undergoing costume changes during the story.**

**If you curious the back stories for all but Supergirl and Bat-Girl are based on cannon works:**

**-Danny: a version of the ultimate enemy where Danny failed to save his friends and family. He is still as smart as normal (for me) but stress is a good way to block smarts.**

**-Spider Man/ Scarlet Spider: a version of Amazing Spider Man 2 where aunt May died to.**

**- Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl: version of Kick-Ass 2 the movie where Dave left with Mindy (For the record I believe that this is the only story to have followed this particular story path any longer than a one or two shot.**

**- Shadowcat and Nightcrawler: a version of the end of season 2 of X-men evolution where Kitty and Kurt wound up getting separated from their allies. **

**See next chapter for how, after a few months our forgotten heroes have changed.**


	2. Chapter 1-how we live now

**And chapter 1. This is about 3 months after the prologue and some noticeable differences have come into play.**

_**Chapter 1-how we live now.**_

_Los Angeles_

Danny Fenton stood in the bridge of the ops centre. Since his departure from Amity Park he had massively modified the vehicle, more than doubling it's size and allowing it to act like a flying saucer instead of a blimp and making it airtight.

"Daddy, you alright?" a 4 year old voice. Looking over Danny saw Dani, his clone/daughter. He had been confronted by Vlad who revealed that with one of his big goals lost and one complete he had los his motivation and wanted to make amends. He had explained that he had been working on clones and together they were going to destroy all of them until he noticed that one, a failed one who had turned out as a 4 year old girl, had brainwave activity so they worked to stabilize her and then Vlad let the pair go, using his legal precedent to declare the little girl Danny's daughter. She had been incredibly helpful for Danny's psyche and he feared what he might be without her.

He looked down at his outfit. He wore a sleeveless blue hoodie and a brown leather trench coat over his old T-shirt. He had swapped his jeans with dark blue cargo pants. He wore a black snood and white fingerless gloves and black combat boots. His ghost form was a reflection of his human form now- with his hoodie, cargo pants and trench coat now black. His gloves were black and his snood was white. His boots were white with green laces. His shirt was a version of his shirt with the white turned black and the red turned white and the oval replaced with his iconic symbol, which was also on his shoulders. He wore a specialised mask with a comm. Link, HUD goggles and gas mask built in that could dissolved into an earpiece**(Star lord's Guardians of the galaxy mask)** and along he always wore one of hi 2 E-Staffs as a black handled scythe with a piece of the blade green. Dani wore a black T-Shirt and blue jeans with a blue hoodie and an oversized red beanie. She had large blue eyes and her father's hairstyle with a ponytail.

Danny stood at the door.

"Yeah sweetheart I'm just trying to figure out what the Phantom sense is indicating towards." Danny had been able to avoid money problems because he had developed the ability to subconsciously see through time. Like Spider Man's Spider sense this allows him to instinctively dodge attacks but it also was able to detect good moves. This peppered his travels and also allowed to succeed quite heavily in the stock market, keeping him and Dani out of any financial issues. "I'm goanna go for a walk around for a bit. Get the lay of the land. I'll be back in a few hours."

"What am I supposed to do for a few hours?"

"Why don't you play with Skyfire and FireBolt." Skyfire and FireBolt were two young dragons Danny had found as eggs 2 months ago. Skyfire was a night fury that had become very attached to Danny while FireBolt was a terrible terror that loved Dani's company.

"Okie dokie."

* * *

><p>"Come on people you buying these photos are giving me food tonight." Ben Reilly- formerly known as Peter Parker- said as he sat by his car taking photos for a living. He took photos of families and he sold photos of environments and of the Scarlet Spider. After leaving NYC Peter had decided to change his name, taking the first name of his beloved uncle and his aunt's maiden name for his surname.<p>

"Hello I was wondering if you could take a photo of me and my girlfriend." Ben looked over to see 2 teens, an 18 year old and a 16 year old. The 18 year old was a curly haired brunette boy wearing a T-Shirt and unbuttoned long sleeve shirt over his lean body. The girl was a blond haired athletic girl wearing a pale purple cardigan over a purple T-Shirt.

"Can I get a name?" he asked.

"Dave and Mindy." Dave Lizewski said looking over at Mindy Macready. The pair had come together for a number of reasons. Mindy's former guardian's efforts to get her to be a normal girl caused her to develop a normal hormonal teenager's response to seeing a hot boy topless, which Dave Lizewski had become due to their training for his return to the role of Kick-Ass. Also Dave had begun contemplating the idea of 'them' after Mindy's calling off of their training sessions made people think that 'they' were already a thing. This had caused him to realise that his and the 13 year old Mindy's earliest interactions had formed a unique starting point, both willingly putting themselves into danger while afterwards they became close because while Katie knew about Kick-Ass she didn't see things from the way a fellow crime fighter did. This last bit had led to Dave and Miranda's relationship. After that had dissolved due to Chris' attacks he realised that he enjoyed Miranda's company simply because she was a masked crime fighter to. Mindy was closer than that. He had willingly and permanently stained his hands with blood to save the girl without a second thought.

"Nice to meet you Dave and Mindy my name is Ben. " Ben told them. He wore a red t shirt, grey pants with a black unbuttoned shirt. His T-Shirt was emblazoned with the Spider Man insignia.

* * *

><p>Kara and Barbra were in a supermarket. They had been selling cakes and had used it to upgrade to a VW golf. They had realised the importance of getting a lockable vehicle after they were nearly raped 2 months ago.<p>

They had barely enough resources to make and sell food so they were making do with bargain food and BOGOFs.

"When can we settle down Babs?" Kara asked. The blond kryptonian girl now wore a checkerd button up shirt and a short red skirt over leggings.

"I don't really know Kara." Barbra said sadly. She wore grey jeans and a grey cardigan and a purple button up shirt. "I don t know."

* * *

><p>While the 2 girls had bad lives they were no worse off than the 2 young mutant teens behind the local pizza joint.<p>

Unlike the other teens Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner had not changed their outfits, apart from one slight change. However they were caked in dirt and stealing from dumpsters.

Why weren't they using shops? Kurt's image inducer had died and both of them were now considered monsters.

After Kurt and Kitty had escaped the institute's destruction Kitty had been bleeding to death. Though Kurt was able to stop the bleeding he had to give the girl his blood. However the result was that she had suffered a physical mutation. Based on the mutation type Kurt assumed that it was possible the girl could have potentially been destined to undergo a physical transformation anyway though. The girl had the same posture as Kurt and she too had a prehensile tail but hers looked like a Cat's tail. She also had retractable claws in her hands and feet and catlike ears n the top o her face. She had whiskers and golden brown fur over her body. She also had become more 'developed' in the way that teenagers would anyway, the two teens were glad their uniforms are stretchy because otherwise Kitty would have another reason to not be able to enter society. Not that she or Kurt would mind that reason. Past romantic tension and new instincts meant that the 2 mutants had begun an extremely physical relationship.

Kitty placed her hand on her gift from Kurt. Before his inducer Kurt had gone to a pet shop and purchased a small purple collar with a little bell. In humour the girl had decided to try it on only to discover that it was actually very comfy so hadn't taken it off since. She had also abandoned her vegetarianism, living their lives you can't afford to be picky.

As 8 teens went about their various activities a cry ran out over the city.

"HELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>And hats a wrap. So you know the characters as individuals and, though they are in this story Dani, Skyfire and FireBolt are not going to be involved in an action scene because Dani is 4 physically and the dragons are a mere 2 months.<strong>

**Come back next time for the first champions fight and an appearance by Uatu.**

**See you on the flipside.**


	3. Chapter 2 coming together

**I'm baaack! And here with the next chapter and I've been asked yes it will be Danny/Kara and Ben/Barbra. Also the reviewer who asked that referred to Ben as Spider Man- I would like to point out that though he was both Peter Parker and Spider Man he has give up those roles and he is now Ben Reilly and Scarlet-Spider.**

**Anyway this chapter will feature the fight between the champions and some hydra Iron Man knockoffs (Iron Man 2's hammeroids) as well as a bit of information from Uatu.**

_**Chapter 2 coming together.**_

As soon as he had heard the scream Danny Fenton had ducked into an ally, activated his mask and scythe and gone ghost, shooting off in the direction of the noise. Arriving he saw, to his surprise, an army of robots. They were dark green but otherwise indistinguishable from the ones that fought Iron Man at the Stark expo. Also leading them was a green version of the armoured villain whiplash as he had looked when fighting Iron Man and War Machine. They were attacking a- performing arts school?

"Okay what's with the attack." Danny Phantom said in sync with another voice. Looking over he saw the Scarlet-Spider, looking as surprised as he was. Then what looked like a cat person and a blue demon materialised next to them. "What the?"

Then- as if things weren't weird enough Supergirl landed, carrying Bat-Girl and Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl arrived.

The 4 heroes had changed their outfits too. Bat-Girl's outfit now looked a lot like a black version of Hit-Girl's with the bat emblem on the chest and her old cowl. Supergirl now wore a full body suit not unlike Danny's old Hazmat suit in blue and red with her old cape. Hit-Girl had now put her wig into a ponytail but otherwise made no changes to her outfit. Kick-Ass had swapped out his swimming mask for a metal helmet with a bulletproof visor over the eyes and the moth covered off **(Like in the comics)**. He had also replaced all the green on his suit with black and equipped it with body armour as well as plating on his arms and legs.

Looking Danny spotted a familiar emblem on the robots. "HYDRA!" Bat-Girl and Supergirl glared at the weapons belonging to the men who had caused them to have to flee their lives.

"HYDRA? You mean hose guys that kept fighting captain America in the past?" Scarlet Spider

"The very same." The whiplash lookalike said.

"And you are?" Kick-Ass said.

"Mark Scarloti aka Whiplash 2.0" Whiplash said.

"Why are you here?" Nightcrawler asked.

"To cause chaos and spread fear." Whiplash informed them. Suddenly he lunged.

"SCATTER!" Danny yelled as the teens scattered. "Bat-Girl, Kick-Ass! I've seen your work- you don't use guns so you can't do anything against these things, herd the civilians _out_ of the hot zone. Hit-Girl! Loop round and get the long shots! The rest of you target the drones. Supergirl you and I can go on the full offensive! Scarlet Spider you get the drones to hit each other! You 2 I don't know what you can do but do it!" the young hero gave orders so logically and with such authority that the heroes found themselves with no choice but to obey those orders.

Kick-Ass and Bat-Girl worked to navigate the civilians out of the combat zone without crossing paths with the drones. Hit-Girl climbed up onto a balcony where she started taking headshots of the drones- slowly weakening them. Spidey and Nightcrawler were distracting the drones, spidey by swinging around them, causing them to inadvertently hit each other while Nightcrawler simply kept porting between them. Shadowcat ran through drones, taking them out. And Phantom and Supergirl simply delivered a beat down on the drones.

Soon it was just whiplash, who struck out only for Phantom and Supergirl to rip off his whips. Shadowcat then phased through his suit—shorting it out. Scarloti ejected and ran but was caught by webs shot by the Scarlet Spider. With the villain caught the 8 vigilantes turned to each other. "That was not bad." Supergirl said to Phantom. "Those were some good orders."

"You guys carried them out well." Phantom said, he had seen Supergirl's personality during the fight. She held elements of witty banter to hide a hurting heart, not unlike himself. He was quite attracted to this potential kindred spirit.

"I guess we work quite well as a team." Shadowcat said.

"Indeed you do." The teens turned to see a large headed bald man who was wearing robes. "Do not fear, my name is Uatu the watcher. I have been assigned to observe your world and never interfere but I make an exception to ensure this goes down right."

"What does?" Danny asked, suspicious.

"Very soon the biggest threat you ever faced will return with more power than ever before. But there is a prophecy of 8 forgotten heroes standing united. These 8 heroes are you Daniel Fenton, Benjamin Reilly, David Lizewski, Kurt Wagner, Kara Kent, Barbra Gordon, Mindy Macready and Katharine Pryde. You are my Young Champions. And you need to stand ready to face this threat." With that the watcher faded away and Danny turned to his new teammates- turning back into Fenton and removing his mask.

"So, what do think? Do you want to be what this Uatu says we are?" he asked.

"Well sure but where are we supposed to be based. I live in a car." Ben said, unmasking.

"Same here." Barbra said as she unmasked. Kara nodded, she had noticed the looks that the young Phantom had been giving her- different to the lustful gazes far to many men gave her- and had to admit he was cute.

"We go from motel to motel." Dave said.

"We live out in the wild." Kurt said. They looked at each other for a second. Then Danny smirked.

"Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 2. Next the gang will return to the opps centre and we will see some more Dani. We will also see some more team bonding.<strong>

**Also now that I have described the outfits that the gang use most of the story I would like to ask if someone could come up with a poster/ DVD cover for this story to use as a better cover than a picture of Danny's scythe. If you have a Deviantart then post it on there and send me the link. If you don't then PM me and I'll give you my email address to send me the image.**


	4. Chapter 3 centre of operations

**The next chapter emerges. This chapter features the gang reaching the opps centre where they will meet Danny's family. After this we will get into the plot itself, featuring the release of pariah dark and demonstrating the relationship between the Avengers and the justice league.**

_**Chapter 3 centre of operations.**_

"So the rest of us switched to our civvies." Ben Reilly said to Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde. They and Danny Fenton were riding with Ben in his car on their way to Danny Fenton's secret location. In the other car with the bike strapped to it was Kara Kent, Barbra Gordon, Dave Lizewski and Mindy Macready. "Why didn't you."

"Regrettably we are not wearing masks but are actually mutated to look like we do." Kurt said.

"That's why we have to live in the wild." Kitty said.

"May we ask how?" Danny inquired.

"Kurt was born like that. 3 months ago I was shot and he had to use his own blood to save me. This passed his mutagens to me."

"So you are mutants?" Ben said.

"Yeah." Kitty admitted.

"Cool. I don't see the problem with mutants." Danny said. "But what about the collar?"

"We used to live at the Xavier institute. We had to flee it and that's how Kitty got shot. Before that I had a hologram projection that hid my inhuman appearance behind a normal kid. Before the battery died I bought Kitty that collar as a gag gift." Kurt explained.

"To continue the joke I put it on but, despite it seeming to amplify the emphasis others would put of me being an animal, despite the fact that a young woman like me wearing a collar given to her by a boy should be weird, demeaning and downright kinky, I actually found it comfortable and even cute. So I decided not to take it off." Kitty added. "Hey Ben. You were Spider Man weren't you? I'd heard theories that the Scarlet Spider was Spider Man."

"Yeah, back then I was Peter Parker. Got bit by a Spider and got my powers but I wasn't responsible at first and my uncle died. 3 months ago my aunt and girlfriend died and Peter parker and Spider Man died. What about you. How did the ghost boy of amity end up in LA?" Ben explained.

"I fought the evil alternate future version of me, a fusion of my ghost half and my nemesis' ghost half formed by a series of events that started from me cracking under pressure and cheating on a stupid test." Danny said. "I was helped to avoid it by the ghost of time but he couldn't save my family. However exposure to him unlocked mild time powers. I don't know the extent of them but I have my own Spider sense and I can tell what moves are good. Because of that under an assumed name I have been quite successful in the stock market."

"_Lucky f***er."_ Mindy's voice came over the phone.

"Hey I agreed to this team thing because I figured that was why my 8th sense led me here in the first place. Why did you guys?"

"8th sense?" Ben asked.

"That sense, a sense that les me see ghosts that are 'conditionally invisible' aka are only visible to a certain mindsets and a sense that emits some cryo energy when a ghost is nearby."

"Cool well, I guess joining a team is better than selling photos for some scraps of food." Ben said.

"Though we enjoy our alone time living in the wild is lonely." Kurt said while Kitty nodded.

"_We had to keep going from town to town, we couldn't settle so our crime fighting was kind of meaningless and more just stealing from crooks to keep ourselves in good money." _Dave said.

"_Similar story with us. Basically all our lives had sort of become meaningless."_ Barbra sighed.

"Ho come your life doesn't have no meaning? I mean you've just got the stock market earnings haven't you?" Kitty asked. Danny smirked.

"You'll see." With that they parked and got out.

"Why are we in a junkyard?" Ben asked.

"Didn't want anyone finding this and it was the first time I'd found the space in one." Danny replied. He walked over to a junk pile and brought out his phone. Pressing a button the pile disappeared and was replaced with a metal flying saucer, about 3 stories tall and about 30 foot in radius.

"A UFO?" Ben asked.

"It's called the opps centre. Specifically the 2.0 that I built in the far frozen- a place in the world f ghosts. It is a space ship yes. Able to produce it's own air and fly at mach 10 yet handle like a helicopter. Within the atmosphere of course. Outside we can go light speed, possibly faster I've never maxed it." Danny said proud as the steps opened up. They found themselves in what looked like a fusion of a family home and a sci-fi spaceship. Suddenly as they walked onto the living room/ bridge something happened.

"DADDY!" a 4 year old blur knocked into the 16 year old, followed by a black one and a green one. Sending the hero to the floor. When the others looked they saw a4 year old girl and 2 baby dragons sat on Danny's chest.

"Dani could you get off of me please, I can't breath." Danny said patiently.

"Okey dokie." The little girl said as she and the 2 dragons got off the boy's chest. "Did you have fun?"

"You could say that." Danny chuckled. Suddenly Ben coughed and the little family looked over at the 7 others. Despite previously believing themselves to be beyond that sort of thing the teens found themselves melting at the cuteness of the little girl.

"You wanna explain?" Ben asked Danny.

"Well first FireBolt and Skyfire are easier but 2 months back we found them and they hatched here. They became attached to us. As for Dani before he retired my nemesis had been trying to clone me. Obviously we were goanna decommission the clones when we noticed that Dani already had brainwave activity. While the other clones were brainless meat Dani was a sick child so instead of decommissioning her we stabilized her. Then I adopted her as my daughter. Without her I probably would have gone nuts weeks ago." Danny said.

"Who are they daddy?" Dani asked.

"That's Ben, that's Dave, that's Kurt, that's Barbra, that's mind, that's Kitty and that's Kara." Danny said. "They are going to be working with me and living here."

The little girl had noticed the looks between Danny and Kara and had a sly smirk as she nodded. "Okey dokie."

* * *

><p><strong>And we get some more detail on Dani as well as the opps centre 2.0. Next time will be some bonding. We will see what the start of DannyKara and Ben/Barbra as well as Dani worming here way into the hearts of her new aunts and uncles, not to mention her future mummy (mommy for any Americans out there).**


	5. Chapter 4 groundwork

**Chapter 4. The fourth chapter of the Young Champions. This chapter will feature the first steps of pariah's return and the establishment of S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers and the justice league's relationship as well as a bit more champions bonding and a brief scene starring Uatu and clockwork.**

_**Chapter 4 groundwork**_

_S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. _

S.H.I.E.L.D director Philip Coulson walked into the briefing room on the new shield helicarrier. Stood inside were high ranking members from 3 S.H.I.E.L.D affiliated teams of metahumans, the Avengers- a group set up by shield- and members Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, the justice league- a team established separate from S.H.I.E.L.D who had aligned themselves with them- and members Batman, Superman, and the Flash and the X-men- a mutant team operating out of the Xavier institute who had affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D after the sentinel incident that exposed mutants to the world- and their members Professor X, Cyclops and Wolverine.

"Why did you want to see us Phil?" Tony Stark- famously the invincible armoured avenger known as Iron Man- inquired.

"T-minus 6 hours ago there was an incident in Los Angeles involving a fight between what appears to be HYDRA units and a group of teenage superheroes." Phil said as his team; Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Antoine Triplett, Melinda May and Skye; stepped forward. Skye activated the screen to reveal the as then unfounded Young Champions fighting whiplash.

"The assailant was revealed to be Mark Scarlotti, a HYDRA agent in what appears to be the whiplash armour worn by Ivan Vanko and backed up by what appear to be hammeroids. This means one of 4 possible things. Firstly Vanko may have been affiliated with HYDRA. Secondly Justin Hammer may have been a HYDRA asset. Thirdly he might have sold the specs to the senator trying to acquire Mr. Stark's suit. Lastly it could simply be that a HYDRA sleeper stole these specs after S.H.I.E.L.D confiscated them." Leo Fitz said as close ups on the drones and a close up on Scarlotti- both in and out of the armour were shown.

"What's more interesting is the 8 heroes involved in the battle." Triplett said as close ups on the teens and their old costumes replaced the HYDRA assets.

"Firstly we have these 2." May said gesturing to Dave and Mindy. "Dave Lizewski and Mindy Macready- otherwise known as Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. Lizewski, to all accounts is just a geek who put on a costume but was later trained by Macready- who had been trained by her X cop father ready to intact revenge on former mob boss Frank D'Amico, killed by Kick-Ass using a bazooka when he was preparing to shoot Hit-Girl. Both disappeared after the battle with the motherf***er also known as Christopher D'Amico, Frank's son who briefly posed as red mist in what can be assumed was a trap." Then the pair was replaced with Kara and Barbra.

"Kara Kent and Barbra Gordon, aka Supergirl and Bat-Girl. These 2 heroes you know Superman and Batman. They disappeared for unknown reasons though, particularly based on their reaction to the HYDRA assailants it is possible HYDRA were closing on their secret Ids." Simmons said. Then pictures of Scarlet Spider and Spider Man showed up.

"Scarlet Spider is suggested to be one and the same with former New York vigilante Spider Man, famously involved with the Curt Connors and Alistair Smythe incidents in New York. His reason for leaving following the Max Dillon incident is unknown but it May have been relating to people who died that day. It is possible that both are high school student Peter Parker as both is aunt and girlfriend were killed that night and hi completely disappeared soon after, the same time that Spider Man vanished and Scarlet Spider fist appeared." Coulson said.

"We also spotted these 2." Triplett said, gesturing to Kurt and Kitty.

"That's Kurt! Who's that with him?" Scott said.

"I think its half pint." Logan said.

"So you know them?" May said.

"The blue one is defiantly one of the 2 of my students who disappeared after the sentinel dilemma. The other one is likely the other one but she was completely human on the outside last time we saw her." Charles said.

"I saw the police open fire before Kurt and Kitty teleported out. Its possible Kurt had to give Kitty and blood transfusion and whatever it is that makes him blue and furry reacted to her and make her like this." Scott said as he looked at the screen.

"And that leads us to the last combatant in the group." Skye said as Danny popped up on the screen. "Danny Phantom. He was a ghost that protected Amity Park. He disappeared after the explosion at the nasty burger restaurant which killed Drs. Jack and Maddie Fenton alongside daughter Jasmine and Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley and schoolteacher Michal Lancer. I believe that Phantom might, somehow, be Daniel Fenton, friend to Miss Manson and Mr. Foley, son of Drs. Fenton, brother to Miss Fenton and student to Mr. Lancer." Danny Fenton's mug shot showed up.

"What happens next we don't know. The security cameras went down." Phil said. "We picked up a brief energy signature leaving the LA district a few hours ago- we suspect that this vehicle contained at least one of them."

* * *

><p><em>Pariah's Keep.<em>

A man in black armour accented with purple fire stood in front of a casket, a coffin. Lying there in front of him was a large black sword and a golden gauntlet with 4 gems. In his hand was a green skull key.

The fright knight stood up and unlocked the coffin allowing it to open, revealing the large kingly figure with the stone like face and green hair.

"Lord Pariah. I present you with 2 gifts. The dark blade- more powerful brother sword to my soul shredder- and the reality gauntlet." Fright knight said.

"Excellent my servant. We will prepare our armies, we will march the planet earth and so help me we will have that impertinent young hybrid that sealed me in last time dead at my feet. So says pariah dark!"

* * *

><p><em>The opps centre.<em>

"Okay ground rules. There are only 2. Do not wander around without clothes on and it doesn't take an 8th sense to say that some of you are goanna want to sleep together so lock your doors." Danny said as he led his 7 new allies down a hall.

"I have plenty of rooms for you to choose from just don't use these first 2 they're mine and Dani's." He said. "If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." With that he wandered off to go start cooking.

* * *

><p><em>Later- dining room.<em>

Danny put down on the table 9 bowls of spaghetti and meatballs, one of which had been chopped up. He also put on the floor 2 dishes of raw fish.

"Dinner is served." He said with a smirk.

When everyone had finished eating Kitty spoke up. "So who is it that you think is the big bad guy?" she asked. Danny's back stiffened.

"Hey Dani, could you and the dragons go play in the nursery." He said sweetly.

"Yeah daddy." The little girl smiled, running off to play. Once she left Danny's eyes darkened.

"There are 3 foes I truly fear. One is Dan, my evil future self but I just about defeated him I fear we are dealing with the most powerful foe I ever faced, the only enemy to nearly kill me. Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts. A few months back Plasmius unleashed him while trying to get his power. Pariah then tried to take over Amity Park and even transported it to the ghost zone. Using an experimental battle suit I was able to reseal him but the suit was destroyed and either way using it nearly killed me. As in it was draining all my energy and then when I won it blew up around me. It was that day I truly learnt the meaning of pain and responsibility. We will need to fight harder than ever before in order to beat him, particularly if he has destroyed his sarcophagus as I suspect he will have." With that Danny excused himself. Shortly after that Kara decided to follow the teen while Dave, Mindy, Kurt and Kitty walked off to see where Dani was.

"Hey Ben." Barbra said.

"Yeah?"

"I noticed that you kept looking at me, yet you weren't looking at me objectively. Why were you staring." Barbra was under no illusions that she didn't have an attractive body but she was confused because it seemed different. Ben's cheeks started glowing red.

"Oh- you saw that." He stuttered only for her to nod. "Well you see I was admiring you based on your skills. I had seen footage of you before and your skills, well for a metahuman they would be impressive for a normal person with some gear they are remarkable." Now both teens were blushing furiously.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny!" Kara yelled, seeing the teen in what appeared to be a gym. The teen turned around and Kara swore slightly internally, it had already been hard to ignore her feelings for the ghost teen but seeing him shirtless- wow.<p>

"Yeah?" Danny said.

"Well, it's just I noticed you staring earlier- at me- but your seemed more focused on my face than, well."

"While it is not hard to say you have a body that would have teenagers killing each other for a chance to be with, it is in fact your personality that I find so amazing." He answered with a smile.

"M-m-my p-p-personality?" Kara stuttered, every word the boy said making her more attracted to him.

"Yeah, you are an orphan and, from self admission were living life without true meaning yet you somehow were able to still fight with such strength and avoid depression. I find that impressive." Danny said.

"Thank you, I think your ability to mask your feelings using humour and witty banter is impressive and admirable too." By the end of the speech both teens were blushing profusely.

* * *

><p><em>The nursery<em>

The 4 teens that had decided to check on Dani and her dragons found themselves looking a soft play area themed with space stuff. They couldn't see the little girl they were looking for though.

"Whatcha doin'?" the span round to see the girl in hr ghost form floating with the 2 dragons behind her. Her shirt was a child's version of her fathers while her hoodie was black with green strings and the DP logo on it. Her jeans were black and she wore white trainers. Her beanie was white

"Looking for you." Kurt replied. Dani looked at Kurt and Kitty and frowned.

"Why do you 2 look like that?" she asked, not judging or hateful, simply curious.

"Well I was born like this, while I had to give Kitty some of my blood and it caused her to become like this." Kurt said.

"Why did you have to give her your bwood?" she asked, her face screwed up in confusion.

"Because she was hurt, real bad and without my blood she wouldn't have got better." Kurt said.

"Okay. Are you wike granny and grandpa?" the little girl asked.

"What?"

"Well daddy told me how granny and grandpa were in wove and told me how in love people hold hands, kiss and call people honey and I've seen you and Kitty and Dave and Mindy do that." She explained.

"Well yes then I suppose we are similar but we aren't married, like your grandparents." Kurt said. Dani's face scrunched up.

"Mawied? What's that?" she asked, not familiar with the word.

"Well it means that a man and a woman who love each other very much belong to each other." Kitty explained.

"Okay. Do you think that Kawa and daddy could be in wove?" She asked.

"Perhaps. We don't know yet." Dave said.

"Daddy said that there was another thing in wove people do but I was too young. Do you know what it is?" she asked.

"Yes but if we told you your dad would kill us. Trust me you will know eventfully. It's more of a big girl thing." Mindy said, while the other 3 were nearly paper white.

"Okay." She huffed.

* * *

><p><em>The moon<em>

Uatu the watcher stood watching the planet earth.

"You only told them part of the prophecy."

Turning Uatu saw Clockwork, the ghost of time.

"You know what the story contains. Telling them that would only have negative results." Uatu said with a sad smile.

"As it should be." The 2 said before clockwork faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of chapter 4. So we saw Dani wiggled her way into Dave, Mindy and Kurtty's hears while Danny and Kara and Ben and Barbra began the first glimpses of a relationship. Also we saw that S.H.I.E.L.D and the 3 teams know about the guys and we saw that Pariah has a more powerful soul shredder and the reality gauntlet.<strong>


End file.
